


Daisies

by paldinlover15



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (it should be AR but whatever), College Dorm, Earth AU, F/M, M/M, Main Hidge, Michigan, POV Pidge | Katie Holt, Side Shatt (weird fcking name), side klance - Freeform, side shallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paldinlover15/pseuds/paldinlover15
Summary: Her fingers hovered, unmoving above the keyboard, not really knowing how to word what she was going to ask. After a couple seconds of deliberation, she finally typed.Pidgeotto: I was wondering if you wanted to move to Michigan.Pidgeotto: Here, with me.





	Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoy!

Pidge opened Skype (it actually just opens on its one, like the bitch app it is) and went to her contacts.

She entered the contact page and entered her group chat. She clicked on “GarrisonTrio,” and entered the page. She scrolled up, smiling at the previous conversations.

The others logged on, noticing she entered the conversation.

_Hunkuna: hey pidge_

_Lancetotta: aye_

Pidge smiled, before realization of what she came to do set in.

_Pidgeotto: hey. Lance, could I talk to hunk?_

She hovered, waiting for his response.

_Lancetotta: umm ok. I need to get back to making out with keef, sooo_

_Hunkuna: tmi tmi tmi_

_Lancetotta: lol_

_Lancetotta has left the group chat._

_Hunkuna: whats up?_

Her fingers hovered, unmoving above the keyboard, not really knowing how to word what she was going to ask. After a couple seconds of deliberation, she finally typed.

_Pidgeotto: I was wondering if you wanted to move to Michigan. Here, with me._

He didn’t respond, so she continued.

_Pidgeotto: With me, or Lance if you want_

It was around a solid thirty seconds before he responded.

_Hunkuna: What?_

She finally typed in a response, finally picking out a single coherent thought to type on the blank white screen.

_Pidgeotto: Did you want to face time?_

_Hunkuna has left the group chat._

Pidges ice went cold as she wondered if he quit the conversation.

She was interrupted by the dinging of the computer, the familiar face of Hunk appearing and a red and green phone symbol. She tapped the green phone, and Hunks face appeared.

He looked nervous to say the least. He was smiling, but it seemed more like a frown than a smile. His eyes were confused, and scanning her face, waiting for her to continue.

“It’s- its- well it’s just,” she sputtered, trying to organize the thoughts going a million miles per hour in her head. “You’re always talking about how you don’t like the colleges in your area, and that they’re all to far away, and you always envied the colleges here.”

He began to speak up, but she was on a roll now, “And me and Lance live here. I was going to get a dorm, but I was thinking that if we shared one, it would be a lot cheaper. You already have enough saved to help with a dorm, and I know theirs tons of internship opportunities.”

He moved to say something, but he stopped, thinking, before Pidge finally added, “And we can’t just Skype and meet each other one week a year at the Garrison Summer Camp.”

He went quiet, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose. He laughed and looked up at her, smiling but with something she’s never seen in his eyes.

“I- I need to talk to my Makua.”

He hung up before she could respond, and she was left staring at a back screen. She sighed and leaned back, staring at the ceiling.

She really just wanted him to be happy, and even if it was asking a lot of him, Michigan just seemed to be the best option. That’s all this was about, making him happy.

…Ok, maybe not totally. Yeah, she wanted him to be happy, but maybe she wanted to live with him. Be with him. Maybe something more…

Ok, maybe she had a crush on him, and yeah, maybe liking a guy you’ve seen in person only for a month before, but she didn’t care. As she stared up, she remembered the first time she met him.

 

She and Lance had met him at the Garrison Summer Camp. They got the same cabin, and Lance and Hunk became bunk mates. They instantly clicked and have been inseparable since. Pidge was hesitant, she didn’t really like this new kid taking her only friend in camp.

He walked up to her one-day, last day of camp. He gave her a small Tupperware dish with a note attached to it. He moved to say something, but was called by his cabin counselor, Mr. Sendak called him back.

She packed up and opened the note when no one was looking.

_Hey,_

_I thought we kind of got off on the wrong foot, so I snuck into the kitchen last night and made these._

_-Hunk._

She opened the Tupperware and was greeted by the intoxicating smell of peanut-butter cookies. She blushed and bit into the pastry, practically moaning at the taste. She was ashamed to say it, bit it was better than her own mothers cooking.

They never really talked about it after, but he would catch her sneaking glances at him, to her embarrassment.

After summer camp, they hung out the whole rest of the summer at Pidge and Lance’s. It was amazing, and Pidge was too late to realize that she developed a small crush on him. He was an amazing cook, and apparently a mechanic.

It was a Sunday, and Pidge was walking to Lances, yellow tulips in her pocket. She finally worked up the courage to tell Hunk, and she’s only ever seen Hunk at her own house or his, which she never really thought about She knocked on the door, to which Lance answered.

“Hunk?” he asked, looking to her slyly. She blushed and quickly nodded. She looked back to him, now confused about the grim look on his face.

“Hunk, he’s-he,” he could only choke, before his were puffy and tears. He stepped out of his house, closing the door behind him. H e sat on the bench, gesturing for her to do the same. She did so, albeit apprehensively.

“Hunks leaving today. Ap-parently he lives in Samoa, and he was just visiting for a month. He’ll be here in an hour to say good-bye.”

Pidge heart sunk. Being with Hunk over the past month has been amazing, and its hard to imagine it without him.

Pidge started to tear up, muttering a simple, “Oh.”

They sat there in silence, before a grey SUV pulled up by his house, packed with luggage. They looked to Hunk as he exited the van, wordlessly sitting in between the two. His eyes were red and puffy, as well were theirs. They sat in silence for a long time, everyone knowing what would happen once he left.

“I love you guys so much.”

They smiled, tearing up more as Pidge rested her head on his shoulder. She felt around in her pocket, feeling the yellow lilies in her pocket. She felt the urge to give them to Hunk, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

He got up, hugging the two. He hugged Lance extra, and kissed Pidge on her forehead. He handed them a slip, containing Skype info, before saying goodbye once more and leaving to the airport for Samoa.

 

It went on like that for four years, and her crush only grew worse. She found herself more excited for Hunk’s visit every year then her own birthday. The forehead kisses she got every year was basically its own present.

It went like that for a while. Every year, she plucked the daisies from Hunks favorite park, Holland State, picking only the best, and worked up the nerve to tell him, but never actually would.

She looked apprehensively when she heard the Skype ring, but was disappointed when it turned out just to be Lance. She answered the video chat, chuckling slightly when she saw the face of Lance and Keith, Keith wearing a very out of place turtleneck.

“How’d it go?” Lance asked, both he and Keith curious. “Did you tell him?”

She blushed. Only Matt, Lance, and Keith new about it, and they had their lips sealed thankfully.

“I actually proposed an idea to him.”

The two of them looked to her, eyebrows raised.

“I proposed that he moved here, with us, probably in a college dorm with us.”

Lance and Keith’s jaws dropped before Lance asked, “Did he say yes?”

“He just said he had to talk to his parents, and he left the call.”

The two relaxed on the screen, Lance breathing a “Wow. “They waited in silence for nothing, before Keith spoke up.

Pidge laid back on her chair, sad, unsure, and exasperated, before sighing and answering, “I don’t know. I know he loves Samoa, and his family there, but I don’t know.”

Lance and Keith hummed in agreement, Lance laying back in his bed with Keith curled around him.

After everyone muttered goodbyes, all thinking, Pidge closed the app. She moved to her Civics class assignment but couldn’t stop thinking.

 

The next to weeks went by slow and depressing. She repeatedly tried to call Hunk, but he never answered, as Lance and Keith reciprocated the same results. She was getting worried. He’d never stayed quiet this long. The inly time ghosted this long was when he was in the hospital for food poisoning.

It was marked at two weeks exactly without seeing Hunk when Pidge was introduced from her Social Studies homework when she heard the doorbell ring. Since her parents were at a restaurant, and Matt was with Shiro doing things she tries not to think of, she went to answer it.

She walked down the hallway to the door, turning the cold metal knob open, opening the door…

..to a sheepish, smiling, familiar caramel face, yellow-orange headband slightly obscured by dark black hare. His face was quickly replaced by a handful of yellow daisies, wrapped together, looking freshly picked.

She gaped in awe as he stopped kneeling, handing her the daisies. She slowly took them, carefully and uncertain, blushing and maybe a little hopeful, not that she’d ever admit it. She looked up to him, him looking down to her.

With the daisies in her hand, blush dusting her cheeks like flour and determination coursing through her veins, she stood on the tips of her toes and surged forward, catching him by surprise.

Her lips connected with his, fiery and firm. They were both taken aback, neither of them really expecting it, until he sank into it, matching her intensity. They pulled back, and she gasped slightly as Hunk lifted her from the ground, swooping her down and pulling her into another kiss. Once more, they broke apart, and she laughed, giddy as they put their foreheads together.

 

The next week, she and Hunk moved into a dorm, next to Keith and Lance’s, much to their delight. They kept their relationship a secret for around a month, for privacy, and just to screw with the others. They liked to think the others found out on a movie night at Allura and Lotor’s when they kissed for a solid thirty seconds out of the blue, but it was probably the week before when randomly, again, they walked to the couch in the same shirt.

Everyone was happy, the friend group finally having everyone paired of to another, and apparently relieved, because of what Lance called “the unrelenting sexual tension between you two for years.”

Pidge thought of this as she leaned against Hunk on the couch, looking at Lance with his hair in Keith’s, Lotor and Allura nuzzling cheeks, and Shiro and Matt asleep against each other, Shiro’s prosthetic arm absentmindedly still tangled in Matts hair.

She looked back up to Hunk, as he smiled down to her, and she pulled him into a chaste kiss. She fell asleep against him later, and him against her, with the yellow and green daisies blooming behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> srry i haven't posted anything in a while, working in a musical and in quarter 4 of school, very hard.
> 
> hope you guys like, give kudos if u think i deserve them, but im not gonna beg soo...


End file.
